


Decision Time

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Episode related Gillian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Seems much more likely to me. But not so good a story!
Kudos: 15





	Decision Time

Detective Sargent First Class David Starsky was not a man given to self doubt. He had grown up young and fast in a world where introspection was a luxury that could be ill afforded, and it was a mind set that served him well. You considered your options, made a decision and acted. There was no point in regrets or second guessing- you did the best you could with what you knew at the time. Like when had shot that teenage gunman. It was a tragedy, and he had lain awake grieving over the consequences. But he had not lost a moment’s sleep over his decision to pull the trigger. He had lost count of the times he had sat and listened to Hutch beating himself up over this or that, and, secretly, he just didn’t get it. What was the point in going over the past? If there was mending to be done, then mend. Otherwise...

Well, that was how he had thought for the past 15 years. Until now. Until he had seen Gillian, the beautiful, clever, charming, sophisticated Gillian who Hutch loved, carefully, seductively undressing a well known local politician in the back room of a massage parlor on 5th street.

And now he was sitting in his car outside Hutch’s door, paralyzed with doubt. He knew what he had to do. Knew what was right. But it would destroy Hutch, and could well destroy them. For the first time he understood. Wanted so much to make the wrong decision. To turn round, go home and pretend he hadn’t asked the questions, and seen the answers with his own eyes. But Hutch needed to know. Suddenly resolute, he got out of the car and ran up the stairs to the green door.

He knocked, then instead of letting himself in, he waited for the door to be opened. He wanted to see the way Hutch’s face lit up at seeing him just in case it was the last time it happened. He wasn’t disappointed. Those astonishing blue eyes seemed to have the warmth of the sun behind them, and loving hands reached out to him.  
“Hey, buddy! Come in! Didn’t work out with Whatshername?”  
Starsky allowed himself to be drawn into the familiar apartment, seeing the pictures and plants, smelling the green scent of growing things and the citrus of Hutch’s cologne. Home. Or, what had been home.

“I bailed. Needed to see you”

“Starsk? What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath.

“I need to talk to you. I’ve got something to tell you you’re not going to want to hear. I don’t want to tell you, either-it might make you hate me-but just hear me out”

“Is it about Gillian?”

“Yes. You see...”

“Buddy, I know”

“You KNOW? About..”

“Grossman? And what she does for a living? Yes, I know”

Starsky’s head suddenly swam, and he sat down hastily. “Fuck. If you knew what I’ve gone through.....”

“I thought you’d be round soon”

Starsky’s eyes widened.

“So you knew- and you knew I knew.....”

“Starsk, I know you love me, and I know what you do for a living. Of course you were going to find out. Only surprise is how long it took. It’s been a week since you met her”

“Took 2 hours to find out. A week to get the courage to tell you. I thought it would be the end of us”

He went to the fridge to get beer and to give himself thinking time.

“So. What’s the deal?”

“She wants out. I’m working on it”

“Shit, Blondie, try something hard, why don’t you?”

“Not worried now, partner”

“Why not?”

It looked for all the world as if someone had turned a light on over Hutch’s head.

“Because now it’s us”


End file.
